Seeing
by puffin
Summary: Joey ends up loosing his eye sight and must move in with Seto. Will they be able to see that they need each other to live.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Here is my newest story. I hope you all like it. Please read and review it. On with the story.

Seeing

By Puffin

"Dad….don't…stop!" cried a 16-year-old blonde-haired brown-eyed teenage boy. He was lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. He was staring in shock at his own father. The older man had the same blonde hair but had green eyes. He was well built and was right now drunk.

"Shut up you fag. I'll not have a fag for a son." The older Wheeler said. He had beaten his son, Joey, almost to death. Joey's blonde hair was plastered to his head with blood and it was running down the side of his face and from his broken noise. He also had a split lip and a black eye that was starting to swell shut. Both legs where broken from where he was unmercifully hit with a metal bat. Joey's right arm lay limp at his side and he wasn't sure what was wrong with it. 'It must have popped out a shock when he jerked me around.' Joey thought to himself as he used his left hand and arm to sit up. He had other burses all over his body and a huge gash across his chest.

Joey sat there looking wide-eyed at his father when he saw him throw the bat down and pull out his gun. "This is the end of you, you fag." He said as he shot at him. Joey was able to dodge it by turning and twisting his waste to the right. He looked at the chair and started to reach under it to see if there was anything he could use. As he was doing that he had his back to his dad. "You son of a bitch." followed by the sound of a gun shoot. Joey's eyes went wide as he realized his was shot in the back of the head. The over stuffed blood red chair was the last thing Joey saw as everything went black.

When Joey started to wake up he noticed that he was in a different room and was lying in a bed. He also heard voices around him. They sounded like his friends, Kaiba and someone he didn't recognize. "He might end up blind. When the bullet hit, it did some damage to the area of the brain that deals with the eye," the person that Joey didn't recognize but figured was a doctor said. "He'll need someone to help get around until he can on his own." That one sounded like Ryou. That's when Joey decided to let them know he was awake.

As Joey let out a groan, he heard them all stop talking and would have swore that he heard them turn as if to look at him. "Joey…" That time it sounded like Yugi. "Are you ok?" Joey slowly opens his eyes and blinks them a few times before speaking. "Well, and I'm assuming that I'm in a hospital and that there is a doctor in the room, the doctor is right…..I can't see. I'm blind." Joey said as he closed his eyes again. No sence in opening them if he couldn't see, or so he figured.

Joey heard them all gasp and the doctor asked his friends to wait outside. The doctor ran some test and said he was going to talk to his friends and then let them back in.

About thirty minutes later his friends walked back in. "Well, we talked it over and we think that you should stay with Kaiba," Yugi said. Joey could feel him standing next to him and could hear the nervousness in his voice. Joey turned his head towards the voice and made it seem he was looking at Yugi. "Why Kaiba?"

"Well Yami and I will be running the shop while Grandpa is gone on his latest trip to Egypt."

"I can't….well it won't be good to have you there with Bakura," which was followed by a soft "damn it." Then Joey heard Bakura moan in pain and assumed Ryou hurt him somehow.

Duke then said he couldn't because of his business and Tea said she'd be leaving for America soon. Joey knew she was leaving around the middle of the school year so she was out of the question. Tristan was having some family problems so he was also out. Joey let out a sigh and nodded. "It looks like you're it, Kaiba," he said as he heard a grunt. "I'm only doing it because if I don't, Mokuba will nag me to death over it." Joey shortly heard the door open and close. "Going to be so much fun living with moneybags," Joey said sarcastically.

Joey's friends stayed for a few more hours until a nurse came in and shooed them home. "Let Mr. Wheeler have some rest," she said with a kind voice. His friends said their goodbyes and said they will be back as soon as they could tomorrow. Once they were gone, Joey asked the nurse how bad he was. "I tried asking my friends but they wouldn't say, and seeing how I can't see…" he trailed off. The nurse walked over to Joey and took what felt like soft young hands and put them on one of Joey's and moved it to his legs. "Both legs are broken in two places each." She said as she laid his hand on each cast and where the brakes were.

Taking his hand again she moved it away from the cast. "You had a good size gash on your chest. We stitched it close." Joey's fingers brushed over the bandage they put over the stitches. Then moved his hand to the top of his head where he could feel the bandage around his head. "We had to shave your hair to stitch the couple of open wounds we found there." She said as she let go of his hand.

Joey dropped his hand as his head lowered until he heard her start to speak again. "I'm surprised Mr. Kaiba left." Joey's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he was here with you all weekend and wouldn't leave even when school started."

"How long was I out for?"

"Three days. It's Tuesday evening," she said in her soft and gentle voice. Joey sat there in shock that he had been out for so long but was even in bigger shock that Kaiba had stayed with him. Him…Joey Wheeler…the mutt….the third rate duelist….his rival….and Kaiba stayed with him. Mr. Ceo….the original ice prince….stick that was top far up his ass to see, had stayed with him. Joey just couldn't seem to get his mind around that.

"No that's ok," he said when the nurse asked if he need anything. He lay back in his bed and closed his eyes. He was trying to let it all sink in. He fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that Kaiba had stayed with him and there might be a hope for him yet.

A Week later

Joey hadn't heard from Kaiba but when it was time for him to leave Kaiba was there to pick him up. Once all the paperwork was signed, Joey was wheeled out to the limo. "With you legs broken you'll have to stay downstairs….most of the time. I'll have someone help you up to your room at night and bring back down in the mornings," Kaiba said on the drive to Joey's place. "Thanks, Kaiba," Joey said after few moments of silent.

Kaiba looked across at Joey. He had the seat in front of Kaiba so he could keep his legs straight. Kaiba smiled a small smile knowing he can look at Joey and not have to worry about Joey finding out about it. 'He does look cute and I feel…..no no no. This is the mutt. His not cute and I definitely do not feel sorry for him.' "Whatever." Kaiba said to Joey, looking away.

About thirty minutes later Kaiba saw that they were in the slums. They pulled up to a run down house. The yard was trashed with beer cans and bottles. The grass was yellow and dead or dying. The porch looked old and falling apart with a broken porch swing. The chain on the swing was rusty and old. The house was white with a door in the middle with a window on either side. It was two stories with a window in the middle on the top. There were curtains that looked old and moth-eaten. The paint was dirty and old-looking. Some was pealing off and could use a new coat. The door was a very faded blue, and like the house, was pealing and could use a new coat. 'Or two,' Kaiba thought. "Stay here. I'll be back," he said to Joey, who nodded and handed him a front door key. After Kaiba got out and closed the door, Joey lean against the window. 'I hope dad doesn't come home,' Joey thought.

Kaiba walked into the living room and looked around. The room was small and a mess with more beer cans and bottles. Next to the door, up against the window, was a couch. It was small, old, and worn out. It was a dirty grey color with stains of what looked like blood. The chair that Joey last saw was by the wall across from it. The wall and floor also had blood on them. It looked like no one had even tried to clean the place up. Kaiba narrowed his eyes as fire came to his normal cold blue eyes. 'No one hurts what's mine,' he thought as he headed up the stairs that were at the end of the living room, not realizing what he had just thought.

At the end of the small flight of stairs was a small hallway. The floor was hardwood and in need of a good sweeping and mopping. Joey's door was the first door on the right. It was very neat. Across the door was Joey's bed. It was just a mattress on the floor. The once white sheets were now stained with his blood and some spots looked wetter and darker then other spots. The floor was also hardwood, with dried brown spots that might have been more blood.

Against the wall next to the door was a small dresser. On top were Joey book bag, his text books, and a small framed picture of his sister, Serenity. The wall next to that was the closet. That is where Joey said he had a small duffle bag. Kaiba walked over to it, picked it up, and put Joey's clothes, dueling cards, disk, cds and player in it. He then put Joey's text books and the picture of his sister into his backpack, and walked out of his room. The longer he stayed there, the madder he got.

Kaiba had the duffle back over one shoulder and the book bag over the other and had just stepped off the last step, when he saw the door opening up and Joey's dad walking in. They stayed there looking at each other for a moment before Kaiba just narrowed his eyes and started to walk passed him. Just as he passed him, Mr. Wheeler's hand snaked out and grabbed Kaiba's arm. "You tell my good-for-nothing son that when he's healed to get his lazy ass back here."

"Your son will be staying with me where I know he will be taken care of and not have to worry about a thing," Kaiba said, as he jerked his arm away from the man and walked out, leaving Joey's house key on the floor. Kaiba didn't see Joey ever needing that again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Thanks to everyone that review my story. I do know someone said that a person has to be shot in the front of the head to lose there sight. I was also told by someone else it's the back of the head and they are right it is the back of the brain. http/serendip. is where I did my checking.

In addition, someone said that Seto was moving to fast and that I should have started it off by telling you why Joey's dad beat him. In this chapter you will found out why Joey's dad beat and hopefully understand why Seto is feeling and acting the way he is.

I'm also so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was having a hard time writing it. I hope it came out all right. I'm not too happy with it. Well anyways on with the story.

Seeing

By Puffin

Chapter 2

It has been a couple of weeks now. Joey was seating in the living room doing his schoolwork. The living room was off the main hallway that leads from the front door. Mokuba had told him what it looked like when Joey first showed up. Joey smiled as he remembers how happy the little kid sounded when he first moved in. Mokuba had said he was sorry that he was blinded but now he had someone to hang out with at home. Joey let out a chuckle as he remember how Kaiba had mumbles something having a mutt in the house and how it might bring in the fleas before walking off leaving him in the care of his little brother.

Mokuba had wheeled him over to the couch and helped him sit on it with his legs out straight. Mokuba then asked if he could write on one of his cast and Joey said its fine. All of his other friends had already. Mokuba seemed happy to have Joey living with them now.

Ones he had gotten down with that Joey asked him to tell him what the living room looked like so when he was able to walk again he would already know where everything was. Mokuba said that the room was big and that couch that Joey was sitting was on end of the room with the fireplace on the other end. The walls where a light blue and had two floor to ceiling windows. The windows had the same color blue curtains while the floor and fireplace where made out of white marble. Above the fireplace on the wall was a good size flat screen TV.

On the floor was an oriental rug of dark red with gold running throw it. There was a table of glass right behind the couch and two chairs on either side of the rug facing each other. The couch and two chairs was the same color as the walls, light blue. That was it.

Joey was sitting on the couch doing his homework that his teach has told him to do by tomorrow when she would be back. Seto has someone coming every weekday teaching Joey. He is taking normal high school class only now it's all done in Braille. Joey seems to find it easier and is doing fairly well. He is bringing his D average up to a low B.

Joey had the TV on for background noise and was about halfway throw his homework when he heard the front door open and heard Mokuba yell that they where home. That put the time around four in the afternoon. He could hear Mokuba walking around the couch and setting down in the chair that was to the left of it. "Hey Joey. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm doing fine. How was school?"

"Boarding…the teacher seem to go and on in history." Joey chuckled as he smiled at Mokuba. As they talked, he heard Kaiba mumble something but couldn't make it out then head upstairs to his office to get started on his work. "Hey Joey….can I ask you something? How did you end up like this?"

"You mean how did I end up messed up like this?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mokuba it started Friday after school…." Joey said with a sigh as he put his schoolwork down on the floor turned to where Mokuba was sitting.

Flashback and Joey's POV

I ran up the front pouch of my house. I knew I was going to get it. I was almost an hour late. My old man wanted me home right after school but I decided to hang out with Yugi and the gang. I let myself calm down before I open the door.

As I walk in, I look in the living room and didn't see my dad. I let out a sigh but then got hit in the back of the head with a beer bottle. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I froze and slowly turned around to see my dad standing their pissed and drunk. "I…I was with my friends." I said with fear in my eyes knowing my punishment would start.

Dad narrowed his eyes as he throws a punched into my stomach. I grabbed it as I doubled over from the pain but bit my tongue so I wouldn't let out a cry. He then grabbed a handful of my hair, pulled me up, and punched me in the face more then ones before he let me go and I fell to the floor. I wrapped the blood from my noise as I looked up at him. "What did I do this time? You can't be that mad I'm late." I said, as he stood there glaring at me. I had been late before but all he would normally do is smack me a few times then walk away. He never beat me up like this before for being late.

"I found your journal." My eyes went wide. I had written about my love for a special someone in there. It was true we fright a lot but as everyone says, it was just a cover up for my true feelings. "Your read it?" I said as I started to stand up and grab for it. "Ya. Very interesting stuff in here boy." He said with a sneer as he started towards me again

End Flashback

"And you can guess what happen from there." Joey said as he closed his eyes. Mokuba's eyes where wide as he just sat there listen to what Joey had just told him. "So he got upset because you're in love with some girl?"

"No. guy."

"Guy?"

"Yes. I'm gay."

"Oh...oh…OH!"

"Ya. Dad doesn't like gays."

"So he found your journal and read in it that you're gay and is in love with some guy. So that why he nearly killed you?"

"Yep." Joey said as he closed his eyes and laid his head back on the arm of the couch. Mokuba just shook his head. "Sorry." He said softly. Joey just shook his head. "Ya well that is that and it's all in the past now." He said as he started to reach for his stuff. He still had some work to do but stopped as he went on to say, "The last thing I saw was a chair. Then when I wake up I found out I'm blind and even as that was a shock, it was more of a shock that Kaiba was the one that stayed with me all weekend. Just wish I knew who found me. None of my friends said it was them."

Mokuba was sitting there quietly and not saying a word. He knew his brother had found Joey but didn't want Mokuba to tell anyone. His brother came up with some lame lie and made Mokuba promise he wouldn't tell Joey or anyone. Mokuba wasn't sure why Seto didn't want Joey to know just that he didn't.

Joey stopped what he was talking about when he didn't hear Mokuba. "Mokuba?"

"Hmm. Oh sorry Joey. Did you say something?"

"Yea. Are you ok?"

"Ya. Was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. So you're done with your schoolwork? I figured we could go to Yugi's. I know they miss having you over. I heard them say so." Mokuba said smiling at Joey. It was a complete lie, Yugi and the other had said something about missing Joey but Mokuba need something to say. He had to figure out why his brother was over at Joey's when he was but he had a feeling as to why he lied.

Seto was in his office he has there at his home. He was typing away on his laptop when he heard his brother come in and tell him that Joey and him where going to Yugi's. He just nodded and told him he wanted them back around eight that night. Mokuba had school the next day and he didn't want Joey wear out. He then heard the front door open and closed as he stopped typing and closed his eyes as he lean back in his chair.

'Mokuba knows why I did it. I know he does. He keeps giving those looks.' Seto thought to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger of his right hand. 'I need to come up with a better reason. The last one was lame.' He thought as he let his hand fall to his side as he kept his eyes closed. He really couldn't even remember the lame lie he had told Mokuba.

'The reason I did it is because I have feelings for the damn mutt. God help me but I do and for a while.' Seto thought back to when he came to terms with it. It had been when Dartz had used him and his friends as away to block his life points. To get to Dartz he and Yami had to fight them like normal duel monster. It was true at the time Seto did think it was a trick with holograms but it still scared him when he saw Joey. That was when he realized that he had feelings for the mutt. It wasn't until a week or so after it was all over that he realized how deep those feelings ran.

'I love the damn mutt. God so help me it's true but I can't tell him that. We've been fighting for so long that if I was to go up to him and say 'Hay guess what I love you.' The mutt would think I've lost it.' Seto said as he open his eyes to see his screen saver. It was a picture of Joey. He had gotten it from Mokuba and put it on his laptop. He let his lips turn into a small smile as he looked at it before shaking his head. He had a lot of work to do and couldn't be thinking of the damn mutt. No matter how much he wanted to.

As Seto got back to work his smiled grew a little bigger into a wicked grin. Joey was living with him now. Hell his bedroom was right next to door to his bedroom. He was going to use this opportunity to show Joey how much he meant to him. 'I'll make you mine pup. Just wait and see.' Seto said with a wicked grin as he got back to typing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Thanks to everyone that review my story. I really don't like this chapter. I had a hard time figuring out how to keep this story going. In addition, a few people told me that it takes 6-8 weeks before a cast comes off so I'm saying it is time in my story. I hope you all liked it and if not I understand. Well anyways, on wit the story.

Seeing

By Puffin

Chapter 3

A few days later Joey had to see the doctor. It was time to remove the casts on his legs and to have a check up. Once they were removed and was given a clean bill of health Joey was allowed to back to the Kaiba Mansion. His hair was still growing but was only short stubbles. Joey didn't like the idea of his hair being so short. He knew he didn't look good without his hair. Whenever they would go out, he would a hat. At lest he was able to walk now.

Mokuba stayed by Joey's side as Joey was getting use to where everything was and were the rooms were. It took awhile for him to memorize the lay out of the house. It was a two-story mansion so it took sometime. He learned by counting steps and by counting doors for rooms. Mokuba made sure that everyone knew not to move things to much so Joey wouldn't trip or get confused.

Right now Joey was in the kitchen trying to remember were everything was and what there was to eat. Mokuba was upstairs and Joey wanted to try to do this on his own. He didn't want the Kaibas to think he couldn't do anything on his own. So that is how Kaiba found him. His hands running over things trying to figure them out.

"Just like a puppy. Always sniffing around trying to find where his food is." Joey nearly jumped a mile high as he turned around and looked towards were the voice came from. "Damn it moneybags!" He said with his hand on his chest where his heart is as the other one was resting on the counter top holding him up breathing hard. "Nearly gave me a heart attack." His breath was coming out normal now but he gave a glare to Kaiba who just smirked back. "Seeing how your here can you tell me what there is to eat?" He asked as Kaiba just walked over to him and started to list the stuff off.

After a while and a small agreement later, over the fact that Joey is not a dog, the two where sitting in the dinning room eating. Kaiba had decided to fix them both something to eat. Nothing big or fancy just some hamburgers and fires. Joey was already working on this third one while Kaiba was on his first one. "I see you still have that bottomless pit of a stomach."

"Black hole. Well that is if you listen to Bakura."

"Same thing." Kaiba said as he took a bite and saw the way Joey blushed when he had repeated what Bakura had said.

As Kaiba just sat there eating he was being polite and almost civil to him. The two where chatting and joking some what with each other. It was as if they where old time friends and they did this all the time. Kaiba just like sitting there with Joey, watch him eat, and loved it when he was able to get him to blush.

As the two sat there Mokuba came down and in on them. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. His big brother and Joey where talking and laughing with each other. They where getting a long. Neither knew he was there in the doorway so he backed up some so they wouldn't see him as he hid to watch them. He then started to smile at this.

After about ten minutes of just watching them Mokuba decided to come out from his hiding place. "Hay guys." He said smiling at them as he walked in. For the second time in the same day, Joey was scared. He was sure now that the Kaiba brothers were out to scare him to death. Joey had jumped again but not as high when Kaiba had scared him. He just laid his hands on the table as Joey looked to where Mokuba was as he glared. "Ok what is up with you two trying to scaring the crap out of me?" Mokuba just laugh as Kaiba just looked to where his brother was standing next to him. "Sorry Joey." Mokuba said.

Kaiba knew that Mokuba was up to something. He wasn't sure but with the way his baby brother was acting he at lest had a feeling he was. After a few moments, Kaiba's cell phone went off. When he got off of it, he let out a sigh as he got up. "I've got to in. They need me." He said with a growl before turning and walking away. Mokuba looked up to him and nodded. "Ok big brother. Well be here when you get back."

Later that day Joey and Mokuba were watching tv in the living room. Well Joey was listening to it or that what it looked like. In reality he wasn't. He was deep in thought. He then blinked as he felt Mokuba shake his shoulders. "Hmm…did you say something Mokuba?"

"Ya. I was asking you something about the show. I think you spaced out on me."

"No just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"Sure Joey." Joey just smiled a little at this. It's true it wasn't nothing. He was thinking about Kaiba and the way he acted around lunch. 'He was just acting….nice. But moneybags doesn't act nice. I didn't think he knew how to act nice.' Mokuba looked at him and saw that he was spacing out again and just shook his head.

After a while, Joey got up. "Where are you going Joey?"

"Out. I want some fresh air."

"Want me to come with ya?"  
"Na. It's ok."

"If you're sure?"

"I am." Joey said with a smile as he made his way around things and opened the front door and walked out. 'His eyes are so…empty now a days. It's kind of sad to see.' Mokuba thought as he looked to the tv again with a small sigh.

Out side in the late afternoon, the air was still warm but not to warm. It was March and everything was starting to bloom. The sun was low in the afternoon sky. The sky was starting to change colors to show the day coming to an end and the night beginning but Joey couldn't notice any of this. Even if he could he wouldn't have. He was too deep in his thoughts to have noticed. He was still thinking about Kaiba as the moon came out and the temperature dropped some. Joey was sitting on the pouch with his feet on two steps down with his arms around them and his hands interlock in the front.

All of sudden Joey sat as his eyes went wide as mouth hung open some. "No way! There is no way he could….I mean no way….moneybag wouldn't…couldn't…." He said as something came to his mind as why Kaiba would act like that. Joey just couldn't believe it. It was too hard to believe. Harder to believe then monster coming real. That was a lot easier to believe then this. Joey shook his head before getting up. It was getting cold and he was getting hungry. He was going to need more food if he was going to keep thinking.

At the same time across the city was a building known as Kaiba Corporation. On the top floor in the main office, behind a mahogany oak desk seat Seto Kaiba. His office was a normal office for a CEO. It had big floor to ceiling windows that were tinted and the blinds were drawn closed. There were lights in the ceiling and a lamp on his desk, all were on. The floor was carpeted and light blue. The walls were wood with a dark finish on them. There was a couch to the right of the double doors and a file cabinet to the left of the desk.

On the desk sat a laptop to the left of the desk with a phone on the right side. In the middle were some folders that Kaiba had been looking throw. He then lean back in his chair as he rubbed the bridge of his noise. 'Need to watch how I act around him or he'll figure it out how I feel about him.' Kaiba was thinking. He too was thinking about lunch and the way he had acted. 'I want him to know but it's too soon. His not as dumb as everyone says he is and if I keep that up he'll figure it out.' Kaiba then smirked as he though of how to tell him. It would work just take time to get everything and put his plan into action. As he lean forward again and started typing he couldn't help the smirk that grew to a smile. 'This will work and Joey, you will be mine. In time you will be mine.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Thanks to everyone that review my story. I hope you all like this story. Now much more to say but on with the story.

Seeing

By Puffin

Chapter 4

It has been a few days since Joey and Kaiba talked to each other. Joey was avoiding Kaiba like he was the plague while Kaiba was trying to talk to the pup. It seemed that every time they bumped into each other Joey came up with some lame lie and all but run away from Kaiba.

Kaiba was in his office just sitting in his chair thinking. His computer was on as he starred at it but he wasn't really seeing it. Right now all he saw was Joey's face and how he is reacting around him. It was as if Joey was scared of Kaiba. Kaiba knew that after the way he used to treat him and then to act nice it would confuse if not scare the poor boy. Kaiba let out a sigh something he tries not to do. He needed to get Joey to trust him before making him his. He knew that the talk was a step forward now he would have to more or less wait for his puppy come to him. Easy said then done and Kaiba would learn this the hard way as he went back to typing.

Joey was in his room just laying there. He wasn't seeing anything as he starred up with open unblinking, unforced eyes. His mind was going a mile a minute. Kaiba was on his mine. He was thinking about the talk and what he figured out about what it meant. Joey shook his head again as he though of this. He had to be wrong. Just had to be. Kaiba just couldn't….not with him. No way.

Joey just couldn't understand how, when or why. As far as Joey knew, Kaiba hate him. Couldn't stand the sight of him. The only reason he was living here was because of Mokuba. He had said so. But, if that wasn't true then why was he being nice to him. The more Joey laid there in his bed thinking the more confused he got.

Joey then blinked as he heard a knock. "Ya. It's open." He said as he hard the door open then heard someone walk in before the door closed. He then heard them walk towards him and sit on the bed next to him. "Hay Joey. How ya doing?"

"Fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Someone."

"Who? Seto?" Mokuba smiled and snickered at the way Joey was blushing. "I'll take your blushing for a yes." Joey blushed even more and even darker shade. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Sure. Then why is your face so red?"

"It's not red." Joey said knowing he was lying. He could feel how hot his face felt so he knew he was blushing and blushing a lot. Joey then narrowed his eyes as he turned his head towards Mokuba as he heard Mokuba started to chuckle.

"Sorry Joey. It's just…." Mokuba trailed off with a shake of his head. "Just what?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Just can't." Joey nodded to this then turned his head back so it looked like he was looking up at the ceiling.

After a few moments, Mokuba spoke up. "Anyways. Was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me? It'll be fun and you need to get out of the house." Joey laid there for a moment or two then nodded. "Sure. Just let me change then we can go."

About two hours later found them walking around in the local mall. The two were talking and having a good old time. They were coming out of a video game story when Joey bumped into someone. "Oh Sorry." Came a deep and soothing voice. Joey turned his head towards the voice and gave a small smile. "No. My fault. Wasn't watching where I was going." He heard a laugh that sounded full and rich. "Yes. I can see that. The name is Jinn, Kaiamari Jinn."

"Name's Wheeler, Joey Wheeler." Joey said sounding proud. "Nice to meet you Joey. Maybe I'll see ya around." Joey just nodded as he turned and started to walk off with Mokuba.

Mokuba didn't like this Kaiamari Jinn fellow. He seems nice and good-looking. The guy had dark brown hair that looked black with shinning green eyes and his skin was tan but not to dark. He was also built but not overly built. He was wearing black shoes, dark jeans that showed off his legs and butt nicely. He had on a plan button down shirt that was a dark blue but a shade lighter then his pants.

Mokuba didn't like him because of the way this Kaiamari flirted with his big brother's pup or well soon to be pup. Mokuba knew that Seto would hate him even more then he did. Once the two were far enough away Mokuba looked up at Joey. "I don't like that guy?"

"Why not? He seems nice."

"Maybe. I just don't like him."

"Well don't worry about it Mokuba. I don't think I'll ever see him that guy again."

It didn't take long for Joey to take Mokuba's mind of the guy and the two shopped for another hour or so before heading home. Once there Mokuba saw his brother coming down the stairs. "Hay big brother, we're home." Kaiba walked over to the two as he smiled at Mokuba. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yep. A blast." Joey shook his head as he heard the two. "I'm heading up. Putting my stuff away." Mokuba watched Joey walk away. "Um can I talk to you big brother?" Seto nodded as Mokuba handed his stuff to a maid to put away.

Twenty minutes later found the Kaiba brother in the living room talking. Mokuba had told his big brother about the guy they had met at the mall. "Mokuba there isn't anything I can do."

"But Seto if you just told him."

"Told him what?"

"That you like maybe even love him."

"It's not that easy Mokuba."

"Why not?"

"Because of the way I use to treat him."

"So. Say you're sorry, you were an idiot and that you like him. How hard can that be?"

"Mokuba when you finally fall in love you'll understand how hard that can be." Kaiba said looking at his younger brother before he rubbed the bridge of his noise as he closed his eyes and lean back. "Well you may not want to wait to long or you may lose him."

A few weeks later Mokuba's word came back to haunt Seto. Joey was seeing that Kai fellow a lot. They seem to have bumped into each other again one day and ever since then they are going out almost ever day. They would spend all day together.

At first Kaiba didn't think anything of it. Just Joey going out with a friend. He did that with the geek squad. But now Joey was hanging out with this guy more then his other friends. That was now starting to worry Kaiba. He couldn't…wouldn't lose his pup.

Kaiba was at his office at Kaiba Corp trying to work. But his mind kept going back to Joey and the way he was acting. He seemed really happy and always talking about his new friend Kai….something or another. That what was scaring Kaiba. If Joey liked him now then who knows if it could turn into something more. He just couldn't lose his pup.

Kaiba sat in his chair starring at his computer screen but wasn't really seeing it. All he saw was Joey's face and Joey holding onto Kai's arm as the two walked out of his house yesterday morning. He just sat there when a small growl was let out along with a snapping sound. Kaiba had broken the pencil that he had in his hands. "Joey is mine damn it. I won't lose him." He still had his plan he need to put into action and he was sure that once he did Joey would be his.

About another week past and Kaiba still wasn't able to put his plan into action. It seem any time he tried Joey already had other plans with Kai and wouldn't come back until later in the day and just want to go to bed and sleep. Kaiba didn't know what they where doing and to tell the truth he didn't want to know. But he still was going to put his plan into action and wasn't going to wait another week. He realized that his pup wasn't going to becoming to him as he first thought. He was going to have to make the moves and go to him.

Kaiba walk in from work to see Joey was getting ready to head out again. "Wheeler. Any plans you have you will cancel them." Kaiba said as he walked passed him and up the stairs. Joey turned around and glared at him for a moment. "You can't tell me what to do! I may live here but I'm not one of you servants, moneybags!" Joey said before storming out.

Kaiba was up in his office and looking out his window. He saw a car pull up just as Joey got outside and some guy help Joey get in before driving off with his pup. He narrowed his eyes as he watch the car drive away. "Have your fun now for after this weekend his mine."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Thanks to everyone that review my story. Also, there is a lemon or part of one in this chapter. Don't like then don't read it. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My plot bunny keep hopping off then coming back with new different ideas for other stories. I promise I will get this story done and I don't think it will last but maybe one or two more chapters. Well any ways I hope you like this one. Well on with the story.

Seeing

By puffin

Chapter 5

Joey and Kai had fun that day. Joey came home with a smile on his face as he sat down on the couch. Mokuba looked at him and shook his head. "I thought you said we wouldn't see that guy again?" Mokuba said from his spot in front of the TV where he was playing his video games. "At the time I didn't think we would. Jeez Mokuba, what's your problem?"

"Nothing Joey. Nothing wrong." Mokuba said as he got up, after turning the game off, and walked off.

Joey sat there listening to Mokuba walking away. With the way he talked to Joey and with the how fast Mokuba walked away; Joey could tell that Mokuba was upset. Joey didn't understand why. He didn't know what he had said or done to make Mokuba so mad at him. Joey decided to let him cool down before he would go and talk to him.

Joey walked up to Mokuba's room an hour later. When he got there, he heard Mokuba talking on the phone to a friend of his. "Ya. I know Zack, but Joey doesn't know that and he is stuck on that Kai guy." There was a pause where Joey figured Mokuba's friend was saying something. "I guess your right Zack. I should just let things workout for them selves. It just I know how much….I have another call. Might be Chris." Mokuba said sounding excited about that last part.

Joey walked away after that not sticking around to found out who Chris was. Joey just walked to his room where he laid down on the still messy bed thinking about what he heard. He laid down with his hands behind his head and his feet out straight and crossed at the ankle. 'What was he talking about and why was he talking about me?' Joey thought as he laid there. He just couldn't understand what Mokuba was talking about and why his name was brought up. Deciding not to worry about it now he got up to talk to Mokuba. He still needed to talk to him.

It was about twenty minutes later when Joey walked into Mokuba's room feeling the door was open. "Hay Mokuba can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on in." Mokuba said. Joey did and walked over to the bed. After sitting down Joey looked to his hands, well his head was looking in that direction. "What's up?" Mokuba asked sounding like his old cheerful self again. "Earlier. What was that all about? You seem mad that I keep seeing Kai. Why?" Joey asked as Mokuba let out a sigh. "I just don't think he's the one for you. I think there is someone better out there for you."

"There might be but right now I'm happy with Kai."

"I know and I know I should be happy. It's just…..well hard for me."

"Why? Why is it so hard?"

"It just is. I'll try to be happy that you're happy."

"Thanks." Joey said with a smiled as he looked to were the sound of Mokuba's voice was coming from. The two then talked about different things but Joey decided not to ask Mokuba about the phone call. Mokuba might get mad that Joey had been listening in.

Later that night Joey laid in bed, think of the phone conversion Mokuba had with his friend. 'Maybe they were talking about me and who ever Mokuba wants me to date. But who is it? Whom would Mokuba want me to date? Everyone we know is dating someone. Yugi with Bakura, Yami with Ryou. Marik and Malik hooked up. Those belong together. Their too insane to date anyone else.' Joey thought as he shook his head with those two. 'I'm gay and he knows that so girls would have popped into his head. So who?' Joey thought. He just sighed as one person did pop into his head but Joey knew that was impossible. 'He hates me.' Joey just rolled on to his side as sleep started to over take him. 'He said so.'

It had been a month later. The day after Joey and Mokuba's talk Joey and Kai decided to hook up seeing how they got along so well. Kaiba was pissed. The mutt was he and he didn't share what was his. Kaiba was in his office at his company trying to work. He would get about an hour or so done when his mind would drift back to the mutt and his boyfriend. He also remember how he had everything plan for that weekend and Wheeler just brushed him off as if he was nothing. Wheeler had made plans with his boyfriend anyways. "Damn it." Kaiba growled as he saved and closed his laptop. No use being here if he couldn't get any work done.

Lemon about to happen

Joey was at Kai' house as the two were making out. It was hot and heavy. Kai started to push Joey down on to the bed ready to move it to the next level. Joey, how ever, was not. Joey put his hands on Kai's chest and pushed back. "Kai. I told you I'm not ready. "

"Well.. I am." Kai said with a small growl. He started to push Joey down again as Joey started to push him away, again. "Kai, I said and mean no."

"I said I'm ready. We've been together for a month. Its time to move it to the next level." Kai said as he pushed Joey down again.

Joey let out a growl as he narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you."

"I plan on it." Kai said as he reached into the drawer next to the bed. He had this planed out and figured Joey would be like this. He tied his hands together then ripped his shirt off him as he started to kiss his way down his neck to the new skin. He kissed and bit his way down leaving angry red marks in his wake. He kept this up as he made his way to Joey's chest and then over to the left nipple. Kai swirled his tongue around it before he bit it. While his mouth was busy with that one his hand came up and started to play with the other one. He used his fingers to roll it around and give it a tug before he switched.

Once done there Kai kiss and bit his way down to Joey's belly button and slide his tongue in and out of it before kissing around it and biting every now and then. Kai looked up at Joey and could tell that he was going to be a great fuck. Kai could just tell these things about a guy.

Joey let out a growl as he tried to get his hands free. He knew he shouldn't have come to Kai's bedroom. He knew it. However, he didn't listen to that voice inside his head. He never did. "Kai fucking stop! I don't want this!" Joey growled out but it looked like Kai wasn't listening. "Kai!" Joey yelled as he tried to kick him. "Now now Joey. Can't have you kicking me. If you did then we couldn't have any fun." Kai said with a smirk as he straddled his legs just long enough undo the pants. Kai then pulled Joey's pants and boxers off him before tied his ankles to the bedpost. He then looked up at Joey with that same smirk on his face. "I'll have you one way or another." He told him as Joey's eyes filled with fear.

End Lemon

Kaiba was on his way home and was looking out the window. Kaiba had a feeling that something was or had happen. He just didn't know what. He then spotted Wheeler sitting outside next to a building and looked like shit. "Stop." Kaiba order as he then got out as soon as the car did stop. He ran over to Wheeler, as he looked him over. "Pup, what happen?" Kaiba asked as he kneeled down in front of Wheeler. This was the first time Kaiba had ever called him pup. Yes, he said he was _like_ a puppy but never called him pup. He also sound worried for said pup.

Joey's hair was messed up more then normal and was plaster to his face from what looked like sweat. Joey looked a bit paler then what was normal for him. His eyes looked even more hollow then ever as if all life was gone from Joey. He also had a burse forming on the right check.

Kaiba's eyes then trailed down to his neck where he saw some red angry marks all around it. It was then that Kaiba really realized that Joey's shirt was missing. He then saw that his chest and stomach was decked out with bruise, red marks and what looked like a few fresh cut marks. He then saw Joey's wrist and they both looked like they had been tied. They had the rope burns from being tied.

Joey had his pants and shoes on so Kaiba couldn't get a look at his legs or feet but he would beat money that the lower off Joey's body looked just as bad as the upper half. From just the upper half Kaiba had a feeling what happen to Joey and Kaiba wouldn't let this go unpunished.

Joey just looked up to where the voice came from not sure if he heard right. "Kaiba?" He asked wanting to make sure. "Yes." He heard. It was Kaiba. He head heard right. A small part of Joey was happy that Kaiba had shown up but another part a bigger part wasn't. Kaiba was seeing the aftermath of what happen and he didn't want him to see it but he just push that part away.

For a while, Joey didn't do anything but then a hand came up and reached out for Kaiba's arm. When he felt it he followed it up to his shoulder then flung himself into Kaiba's chest as he start to cry. Joey brought both hands to Kaiba's shirt and clung to him. He didn't want Kaiba to leave him. He needed someone to comfort him and he wanted Kaiba.

Kaiba was taken back by this but after a few moments he wrapped his arms around his puppy and held him close. He stayed like that for a moment or two before standing up with Joey in his arms. "Come on pup lets go home." Kaiba said as the two up then stood up and walked to the car.

During the ride home, Joey stayed close to Kaiba. He wasn't in his lap but snuggled close. Kaiba had an arm around his puppy's waist as his shirt got wet. Kaiba didn't care and let his puppy cry. Kaiba didn't say anything or ask him what happen. He knew that in time and if Wheeler wanted to tell him, he would.

By the time they got home, Joey had cried himself to sleep. Kaiba got out then reached in and picked Joey up and carried him inside the house. He then walked up the stairs and over to his pup's room. After pulling the covers down, taking his shoes off him put his legs back on the bed and covered him up. Kaiba then stood up straight as he looked to his puppy. His hand reached out and pushed some his hair out of his face before turning and walking out.

Kaiba was walking down the stairs heading for the front door. He had something to take care of. He met his brother head up. "Where are you going Seto?" Mokuba asked when he saw the look on his brother's face. Mokuba knew that look and knew that who ever it was for was in some serious trouble. "I have something to take care of. I need you to stay with Wheeler and if he wakes up before I get home then tell him to stay put. I'll be home soon." Seto said as he looked at his brother then turned and kept on walking. He walked out the door with his trench coat billowing behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Thanks to everyone that review my story and read it. This is the last chapter for this story. I did try to do a fight scene but it may not have turned out the best. I have never done one before so if its crap I'm sorry. I also know that its one of my shortest chapters I have ever done and I'm sorry. I also sorry that it took so long to get this one out. I had some problems getting it started and figuring out how to end it. This is not one of my favorite chapters that I have done for this story but I hope you all do like it. I will also be doing a new story soon and one that is not like my normal ones. One that is very different. I hope to see you all in that story. As always….on with the story.

Oh ya as always I don't own anything. For fun only.

Seeing

by Puffin

Chapter 6

Kaiba let out a dangerous growl as he drove to Kai's place. Kaiba knew Kai's address because he over heard Wheeler telling one of those sprites he calls friends. It didn't take long to find it and now Kaiba sat in his parked car. He sat there for a moment thinking. He knew what he was planning on doing. He was planning on killing the bastard for raping and hurting his pup. 'No one touches what's mine!' Kaiba thought with a growl.

Kaiba got out of the car and walked up to Kai's front door. Kaiba knocked on said door as he listen to sound of Kai moving around inside before open the door. "Ya? What do…" Kai wasn't able to finish what he was going to say as Kaiba sent his fist flying into Kai's face causing him to stumble backwards, giving Kaiba room to walk in and close the door behind him.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kai asked glaring at Kaiba. Kaiba just growled as he watched Kai ripe the blood away from his noise. "You touched someone that belongs to me." He said with a dangerously calm voice as he took a step towards him. "Last time I check he belong to me." Kai said with a smirk. "Now that he's used I'm sure you or no one else will want him anyways."

"Your mistake there. I don't like to repeat myself but in your case I will. I said he was mine. I don't share or give up on what's mine and Wheeler is mine." Kaiba said as his normaly cold blue eyes became colder and his eyes narrowed some more. "For touching him you will die."

Kai growled at this as he watched the 18 year old CEO in front of him. "If his yours then why is he with me?" Kai asked Kaiba as Kaiba just growled. "I'll tell you why. The mutt would rather be with someone like me then with an ass like you." Kai said as he sent his own fist into Kaiba's face causing his head to snap to the side.

Kaiba rubbed his check as Kai smirked. "All talk?" Kaiba slowly turned to look at Kai as he smirk back. Kaiba didn't say anything more as he sent his fist into Kai's stomach. While Kai was bent over holding his stomach Kaiba sent a right hook into his chin causing Kai's head to snap back before kicking Kai's feet out from under him as Kai fell to the floor with a sicking smack as the back of his head hit the floor. Kaiba then kicked him in the side before stomping on his stomach causing Kai to brink his legs up and roll onto his other side as Kaiba kicked him again in the side causing Kai to scrunch up his face in pain.

Kai caught up a bit of blood and he spit it on the floor. Kaiba walked in front of Kai as he kneeled down in front of Kai and grabbed a hand full of hair and jerked Kai's head up. "I might be an ass but I don't go around forcing myself. One more thing. Tell the devil hi for me." Kaiba said as his eye got colder then ever and so hard it looked like nothing could ever soften them again. Kaiba then pulled out all the stop as he throw every punch and kick he knew before dropping the dead body. Wrapping his hands on Kai's dead body and walking out. Kaiba knew that his lawyers could get him off and would.

It was a year later and it found Kaiba waking up in bed with his beloved puppy. The blond pup was sleeping peaceful next to him as Kaiba ran his fingers over his check. The was one thing that the two wished would happen was that Joey get his sight back. Kaiba had a medical team working on a way to get it back for Joey but nothing looked promising yet.

Kaiba then smiled as he saw that his puppy was starting to wake up. "Morning pup." Kaiba said as he gave said pup a kiss on the lips. It was how he greet him each morning. With a morning and a kiss. Joey didn't seem to mind.

The two were in the middle of a heated kiss, hands were roaming and what little clothes they did wear were being removed when the door open up to show the youngest of the Kaiba's peeking in. "Big brother, you up?" Mokuba asked then his eyes went wide as he saw what he had walked in on. "Oh…um sorry. I'll leave"

"What do you want Mokuba?"

"I came to see if you and Joey were up."

"Give us about 10 minutes to get up and get dress then we can go." Kaiba had said. He had promised his brother that they would go to a carnival that was in town for only two weeks.

The three walked around and every now and then Mokuba would stop and play a game winning some and losing at others. Granted Joey couldn't see anything but he was still having fun and Mokuba made sure to tell Joey what everything looked like in great details.

Later that night, on the way home Kaiba looked to his younger brother who was laying in the backseat of the car a sleep. Kaiba then looked to his lover and smiled. "Its been a while since I've seen Mokuba this happy and I think I can say the same for you pup." Joey turned and looked at him as he smiled. "I can think of only one time I was this happy and it was when I was younger and with my sister. Thanks Seto. I had fun today." Joey said. The two didn't say much else on the drive home. They were both cursing and thanking the man that took Joey's sight away from him. For if Joey could still see then they would have never see the love that was right in front of their eyes.


End file.
